It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Eva Maverx
Summary: Please be nice! My first songfic and fanfic ^^ It's basicly just this cute lil romance fic for S+S! (I'll never do anything different) Kinda sad........a lil ^-^


AN:I don't own CardCaptors. Okay there a few spoilers in here from the Sakura Movie 2 ^^ I'm just saying if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to know the ending or some cute parts yet then don't read this. When you see typing in these ~ ~ it's a flashback/memory thingy. And some of the flashbacks will be from the manga/comicbook version of it and animated series. Cause I haven't seen the whole animated series of it and I'm taking scenes from the manga books I have. Anyway! Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
'There were nights when the wind  
  
was so cold  
  
That my body froze in bed  
  
If I just listened to it  
  
Right outside the window'  
  
A young figure emerged from a house and stared sadly at the pouring rain. Pulling tighter at her rain jacket she held her umbrella as she walked down the steps of her house and to the side walk. Even though it was a gloomy day her heart was high and her face radiated as she began to walk down the sidewalk to her friend Tomoyo's. Sakura Kinomoto, age of 23, walked to her job of modeling with her agent and friend Tomoyo Daidouji. She shivered lightly since she was only wearing a short dress, long sleeve turtleneck and leotards. Her life with Kero and the cards was as it was when she as younger. Now a days her dad stayed at home in Tomeoda while Toya was in America on vacation. Her life was everything she had wanted it to be. Yet she always felt this nagging ping of loneliness at night. Shrugging her shoulders she pushed strands of her shoulder length hair behind her ear and away from her face. Reassuring her purse was in her grip she smiled. Even now she carried the cards  
  
around, where ever she went not matter what. Just in case. She had to hurry or she'd be late for work because she slept in. Old habits never die.  
  
'There were days when the sun  
  
was so cruel  
  
That all the tears turned to dust  
  
And I just knew my eyes were  
  
Drying up forever (forever)'  
  
Lightning cracked and she began to worry some. Going to a sprint she rounded a corner when she ran right in to someone. Just as she was about to fall the person in front of her caught her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. "Thank you. I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I as going." Blinking she looked up at her person she had run in to. It was a man, about her age, with messy brown hair almost the same shade as hers and amber eyes. All in all she thought he was incredible handsome. She blushed when she noticed him staring at her face intensely. "Um...." His hand still gripped her wrist and she tried to pull it back but he held tight still as he looked her over. Finally he smiled and pulled her in to an embrace. Shocked and not to mention embarrassed Sakura stood in the man's arms for a moment but then shook her head. Pushing against him she backed away a bit scared. Looking to his  
  
face she saw confusion and sadness all mixed together. "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked taking a step towards her. She backed away again still unsure and afraid.  
  
'I finished crying in the instant  
  
that you left  
  
And I can't remember where  
  
or when or how  
  
And I banished every memory  
  
you and I had ever made'  
  
"How do you know me?" For a moment she felt like that was a dumb question. Many people knew her since she was a famous model but this stranger didn't seem like a fan. He looked as though he had been struck and she saw so many emotions swirl in his eyes. "Sakura......it's me." He closed the distance between them in few strides. Reaching out with his hand she winced thinking he would strike her but she felt a soft touch on her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw the man stroking her cheek in a loving way as he gave a small smile when she looked at him. She reached up to push his hand away but when her hand touched his something flashed before her eyes. ~It showed her younger, about 12, running. She was in her school uniform. She ran around a corner then ran in to someone. Like a reflex the person reached out and caught her wrist to prevent her from falling. "I'm so sorry I..." she started but looked up and stopped. It was a young boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes. He looked just as shocked as she did.~ Closing her eyes tight Sakura pushed the images away and shoved the man's hand away. "Sakura what's wrong with you?" the man questioned. Closing her eyes tight she shook her head backing away. 'What was that? What did I just see?' she thought over and over again. A known fear rose up in her, for what she didn't know. Turning on her heel she ran from him. "Sakura!" He exclaimed but didn't go after her.  
  
'But when you touch me like this  
  
And you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit  
  
That it's all coming back to me  
  
When I touch you like this  
  
And when I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe but  
  
It's all coming back to me  
  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming  
  
back to me now)'  
  
Running, almost blindly through the rain, Sakura found herself crying. She wasn't sure why but it just felt right at the moment. She kept running remembering that she left her umbrella back behind her when she almost fell. Images were now flashing through her mind at random. One was again when she was younger. ~It was raining, like this, and she stood under a bridge. Next to her was the same boy with amber eyes and chestnut hair. Suddenly she looked up at the boy hurt, who didn't look back at her. Then she ran off in the rain crying.~ "No!" Sakura shirked. More pictures flashed in her head. ~The boy under a tree staring at her on the swings. She didn't notice him so he looked away. Standing in front of him was Tomoyo, younger of course. Looking at the ground he said, "It isn't necessary that she answers me..."~ Stopping sharply Sakura held her head and shook it. "Stop it!" ~Sakura stood in a pink outfit stranded on a small piece of the stairs that was disconnected from the rest. In her hands she clutched the new Hope Card. Below her stood the boy in a green outfit. "I love you.......I love you most of all." She said sadly looking up at him. He gazed back at her dully making her eyes weld with tears and look away. "So do I..." Looking up she saw him slowly smile and nod to her. "Sakura..."~  
  
'There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things I'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than any laws allow  
  
Baby Baby'  
  
Falling to her knees she shook it violently. "NO! Stop it! I don't want to see this!" she cried  
  
frantically. Tears from her eyes fell freely now as she set her hands on the wet cement. Rain hit the back of her head, trickled down her face and mixed with her tears. "Why? Why am I seeing this?" she begged to no one as she shook with confusion and fear. She blinked as her jade eyes widened. ~In her fourth grade uniform Sakura stood, nervous and a bit scared, before the boy with amber eyes. He was glaring at her holding in his hand a derivator. A bit hurt Sakura asked "Well how do you know about the Clow Cards anyway?!" Calmly he answered. "None of your business." Reaching forward he gripped her shoulder. "I'll search for the rest, give them to me." "No!" She yelled covering her pocket that held the cards protectively. This time he grabbed her hand and yelled at her. "Give them to me!"~ "What........what is this?' ~Pinned to a wall Sakura watched as her friend Rika, possessed by the sword card was about to bring the sword down on her when it clashed with  
  
another. He stood in front of her blocking The Sword Card with his own sword. Looking over his shoulder her glared at her and sneered. "Weak."~  
  
'If I kiss you like this  
  
And if you whisper like that  
  
It was lost long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you want me like this  
  
And if you need me like that  
  
It was dead long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's so hard to resist  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
But it's all coming back'  
  
~While trying to transform both Light and Dark at the same time to Sakura Cards Sakura saw her power was failing. Just before the light went out two arms joined hers holding the staff. Surprised and shocked she looked over her shoulder to have her eyes clash with amber ones.~ "I......." Slowly looking up Sakura stared ahead of her in a state of shock as more images bombarded her mind and sight. ~The Shadow Card loomed over Sakura then flew at her. Prepared to be struck Sakura held her arms in front of her. Before Shadow hit he jumped in front of her and took the hit, injuring his arm.~ ~Standing before everyone Sakura was dressed in a prince outfit, slightly embarrassed and proud of Tomoyo's work. Suddenly they heard someone shout "No Way!!" Confused and curious Sakura pulled back the current and looked behind it. "Wow!" She exclaimed. He stood in a princess's dress with fake blonde curls attached to his hair making him look more feminine. "That's so cute!"  
  
Sakura said and earned a death glare from him."~ Then all the images stopped and pictures of just him ran over and over before her. ~Him smiling. Gazing at her. Holding her in his arms. Glaring at her. Talking to her. Him. Just him.~ Gasping Sakura rose from her hands and stared forward before she soon realized something. "It's.........its him." she whispered covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
'There were those empty threats and  
  
hollow lies  
  
And whenever you tried to hurt  
  
I just hurt you even worse  
  
And so much deeper'  
  
Without much thinking she excitedly jumped to her feet smiling and was about the run back when she stopped. She had yelled at him. Acted like she had no idea who he was. Because she wanted to forget him. She wanted to move on. And she did, or tried at least. Filled with sorrow, confusion and pent-up emotions Sakura stood, in the rain soaked with her hair clinging to her neck and face. 'How could I of treated him so badly.' she thought remembering the hurt that was in his eyes. 'He left so long ago to just now come back. For me......?' Shaking her head she found she was battling in her mind in an invisible voice. "I should probably.......just leave him alone......... He won't want to talk to me now..." 'No! What are you thinking? He loves you and you love him! You told each other that 11 years ago!' "But I said I didn't know him!" she cried cover her face in her hands while trembling. "He  
  
wouldn't want me any ways. I just hurt him." 'You'll never know what he's really thinking unless you go after him......' "I already know. He hates me....." By her side Sakura felt a small heat that grew. Looking up from her hands and down at her side, she saw her purse, glowing. Suddenly a small flash of light dashed from the purse then floated in front of her. The light slowly twirled and took the shape of a card. As it slowed she saw what it was as it came to a stop. "Hope...."  
  
'There were hours that just went on  
  
for days  
  
When alone at last we'd count up  
  
all the chances  
  
That were lost to us forever (forever)'  
  
'That's right.' Spoke the card in a slight childish voice mixed with another's. Staring at the card that showed a little girl with long hair, wings on her head and back, and holding a heart with wings on it Sakura gaped. 'You can't give up hope that easily.' The voice said. "But......." Sakura stared realizing slowly what it was referring to. "He hates me....." 'You don't know that.' "Yes I do!" 'What proof?' snapped the card. Slight struck by the tone Sakura lowered her head again. "But, what if he doesn't forgive me?" 'You'll never know unless you go after him.' The card said with amusement in its tone. Blinking Sakura just then figured it out. The voice in her head was the hope card. Smiling she nodded her head. Glowing the card slipped back in to the purse. Watching the card Sakura smiled again then looked ahead with her eyes filled with many emotions. Determination, love, despair, fear. Clenching her fists she whipped her wet hair from her face and took off at the fastest sprint she could do. Back. Back to him.  
  
'But you were history with the  
  
slamming of the door  
  
And I made myself so strong  
  
again somehow  
  
And I never wasted any of my time  
  
on you since then'  
  
While running Sakura found herself thinking again. 'The Hope is right! I can't give up just now!' Turning a corner she stumbled a little from the slick ground but gained balance again. 'He may of left so long ago. But he's back!' Running past a shop she noticed which it was and smiled lightly remembering. ~"Lets eat!" Yuki said with a smile picking up his fork. A blush ran over Sakura's face but it faded as she poked her piece of cake with her fork and brought it to her mouth. Chewing she swallowed and smiled. "It's delicious!" she said with bright eyes. Turning to her left she said to the boy with amber eyes and chestnut hair. "It's absolutely divine!" A blush ran over the boys face then he quickly dashed away obviously embarrassed.~ Passing the cake shop Sakura headed up a hill and past another place with memories. ~At the Tsukimine shrine three fourth graders stood in the middle of a maze. One of them ran to one direction in an attempt to find the exit. But one of them  
  
caught the young girls wrist. "Wait!" He spoke sternly gripping her wrist and catching her attention. Softening his voice he said, "Calm down. What do you sense?" Standing still she stared at him then focused silently. When her eyes snapped open she looked shocked and confused. "The presence of a Clow Card?!"~ ~Thrown back by a blast from Yue Sakura landed hard on the ground, moaning lightly in pain. "Sakura!" The boy exclaimed and ran to help her. But standing in front of him was the full sized Keroberos. "No! Sakura has to do this herself!" His voice was harsh as he spoke to the Chinese gaki. Glaring at each other his eyes shifted to Sakura. With worry and concern amber orbs.~  
  
'But if I touch you like this  
  
And if you kiss me like that  
  
It was so long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me'  
  
~In a cave Sakura stood next to the boy holding a candle. He had just lit the candle with a fire charm. "Wow!" She exclaimed, very impressed. "If you had a decent number of cards, even you would be able to do this." "But you can use magic and you can cook and clean....I think that's wonderful!" A bright blush appeared on the boy's face as he turned quickly from her and speed-walked off. "L-lets go!" "Hey wait!"~ ~Trotting over to him Sakura smiled and whispered "Thanks for yesterday." Crossing his arms he frowned. "Don't think that I've accepted you." Smiling she nodded. "I know. But I wanted to thank you." "Sakura!" Turning from him she ran off. "Okay!" He sat still on the rock with a light blush on his face.~ ~Skiing down the mountain Sakura tried to stay conscious. She had just transformed a card and as usual it took her energy too. Next to her was Eriol. Coming to a slow stop their class swarmed around them. All were asking questions if they were all right and what happened to them during the storm. After answering a few Sakura's knees buckled as her whole body gave out. He was there to catch her and carry her back to the lodge.~ ~Looking up from her  
  
desk Sakura watched as the new transfer walked up to her keeping eye contact with her all the time. Nervous not to mention scared Sakura felt a trickle of sweat on her face. 'What's going on?' "Here's your seat." Tomoyo spoke up breaking the tension. "You can put your hat and coat in the locker."~  
  
'If you touch me like this  
  
And if I kiss you like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming  
  
back to me now)'  
  
Now panting Sakura found she was struggling to keep her speed. Her legs ached and body screamed. But her mind kept her going. Encouraging that she had to push herself farther. Giving one more burst of speed she gulped and tried to think of something to help her keep her mind off the pain. ~Walking behind Melin and Tomoyo, Sakura walked next to him. They were in the new amusement park and were trying to decide which ride to go on now. Frowning Melin pointed ahead of her. "We'll go on that one!" Looking up they saw the Ferris wheel. Smirking Melin then added. "I'll ride with Tomoyo. That means you have two have to ride together." She told Sakura. Gasping she looked at the Ferris wheel and the brightest blush covered her whole face. "Hooeeeee........."~ She smiled remembering all the times she had with him. She still loved him. She always would. That's why she was going back. He just had to still love her. If not then why did he act so hurt before? ~Brushing the tears from her face she looked up to find him not there. Kero and Yue had just disappeared by the empty card. Worried she ran in a random direction. Fear started to build up in her. 'The Ferris wheel. I have to get there!' Running harder she soon came to a stop and looked up. At the top he stood on a cart and was using his lightning attack against the empty card in the cart in front of him. "Go back to the card!" He shouted. Pulling another charm from his pocket he threw it up. "God of Thunder!" Suddenly a burst of energy shot from the empty card and blasted him off the cart. "Fly!" Shouted Sakura. Wings quickly appeared on her back and she flew up to the Ferris wheel. A dark circle erased everything in it then faded and left a huge hold in the ride. Flying above she looked for any sign of him. But saw none. She clutched her staff and floated above the park in sorrow. He was gone.~  
  
'There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things we'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more then all your laws allow  
  
Baby Baby Baby'  
  
~Standing in an airport Sakura clutched a teddy bear and as did he. Looking up at one in other they gave a little smile then slowly reached to one in other. While trading bears their fingertips brushed each other's sending little shocks through their body and making them blush brightly. Pulling their hands back they now held each other's bear.~ Soon she saw the same place she had just ran in to. Her umbrella lay on the ground, untouched. 'He couldn't have gotten far! Please! I don't want to lose him!' From there she wasn't sure where he went. But a small part of her did. It made all the decisions of where to go. Cursing lightly at her dress she then wished she had chosen something more suitable for running to wear. Then a thought came to her mind. Skidding to a stop she snapped her head in each direction looking for any observers and reached up for her neck. Ripping from her neck she mumbled an incantation to herself then watched as the seal lit up on the ground, a strong wind appeared and the neck grew to a long staff. Going quickly through her cards she pulled the necessary one and threw it in the air. "Fly!" The card faded and pearly white wings grew from her back. Only taking a second to make sure no one was watching she jumped in the air and took off. Gripping her staff in one hand she rose high in air and flew as fast as she could. Her eyes watered as wind blew at them but she kept going. Then on top of a hill she saw him. Giving a desperate flap of her wing she took a deep breath then shouted.  
  
'When you touch me like this  
  
And when you hold me like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
Then we see what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall but it's all coming  
  
back to me now'  
  
"SYAORAN!!" He must have heard because he stopped and slowly turned around. Diving down she smiled at his gaping face. When her feet touched the ground her wings faded and she dropped the staff. Once on the ground she ran to him. "Syaoran!" He opened his arms to catch her as she jumped at him. Tightly they both wrapped their arms around each other. Spinning around Syaoran held her in his arms smiling as brightly as he ever had. She was back. She had remembered him and come back to him. Laughing Sakura felt her body twirled around but she didn't care. She didn't care that she was soaked or that he was either. She didn't care about anything at the time. Only him. Only Syaoran mattered now. Slowing in the spin he soon stopped and set her on her feet smiling down at her. Her same green eyes, copper hair, cream colored skin and smile. She was the same Sakura he loved. For a while they just gazed at each other, wrapped up in the others eyes. Finally they both spoke "I'm sorry..." at the same time. Sakura giggled and looked up at him. "Why are you sorry?" she asked quaintly. "Because," He reached up with his hand and brushed stray hair from her face away. "I left you. I may of come back, but I'm sorry I took so long." He chuckled. "I had to have Melin help me convince my family to let me come back." Tapping her nose lightly with his finger, he smiled as she blushed.  
  
'If you forgive me all this  
  
If I forgive you all that  
  
We forgive and forget  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
We see just what we want to see  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
It can barely recall but it's all coming  
  
back to me now'  
  
"I'm sorry.....for running away from you. And for forgetting you...." She looked down averting her eyes to the ground. "I never wanted to, but every day every year I found myself slowly slipping away from you." Around her she felt his arms tighten so she leaned against him. 'This feels right, like it always did.' Resting her head on his chest she mumbled lightly "I forgive you." "Huh?" Pulling back a little she looked up at him and smiled. "I forgive you," she repeated. "If that's want you want." Smiling back at her he said, "I do. And I forgive you too." A few tears, just a few, blurred her vision some but she still saw his smiling face. Placing a hand behind her head Syaoran pulled her forward a little and kissed her forehead. Then her cheek, her nose and her lips. Just a little surprised by his actions Sakura stood still for a moment. She felt him a bit unsure and hesitant, so she kissed him back and closed her eyes. Around them they felt the rain lighten then slowly stop till it was just a light sprinkle. Releasing each other from the kiss Sakura's eyes fluttered open to stare in to Syaoran's. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was a little hot. Like before he gently caressed her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled. A thought came to her head and she giggled. Syaoran noticed. "What's so funny?" Taking a small breath she said. "Kero and Toya probably won't be happy about this." She laughed again but was cut off when he kissed her again. She, of course, didn't argue.  
  
'(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
And when you kiss me like this  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
And when I touch you like that  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
If you do it like this  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
And if we....'  
  
  
  
Oh!! Isn't it great!! (the fact that I got it done that is ^-^) But either way. I'm so happy I got one done!!! Hehehehe. 1 down.....  
  
...........17 to go O.o I'm also sorry that it's so corny she didn't say his name till the end o. but I needed suspense!  
  
Eva Maverx 


End file.
